


The Thrones Academy

by WeOutHereLikeThat



Series: Umbrella Academy as Game of Thrones [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, I replace Umbrella Academy characters with Game of Thrones Characters, M/M, Number five is 16 (Aged up.), The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, The rest are 24, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeOutHereLikeThat/pseuds/WeOutHereLikeThat
Summary: If Umbrella Academy was made with the characters of Game of Thrones.Robb is Luther, Arya is Diego, Margaery is Allison, Jon is Klaus with Ben's personality, Daenerys is Five/the boy but is 16 not 13, Theon is Ben but with Klaus' personality, Sansa is Vanya.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Margaery Tyrell/Original Male Character(s) (Past), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark (One Sided)
Series: Umbrella Academy as Game of Thrones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870105
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	The Thrones Academy

Sansa didn’t want to be back. She hated this place. Hated the memories it left, hated how she was treated, hated most of her siblings, hated her father. She supposes that Ser Davos was alright. The chimpanzee that was always hanging out around the house. Tywin Lannister, their adopted but never technically adopted father, had finally passed away. It felt like he was never going to die, she did hate him but it felt wrong to think of hating someone just so quickly after they had died. 

She was unsure how the rest of her ‘siblings’ would feel about her book, from what she could tell most of them had hated her. She supposes that Jon wouldn’t. He was never the same after, ‘she’ went missing. While Jon was struggling he never had money problems, which was weird, considering to her knowledge all he did nowadays was drink and try to drown his sorrows from losing her. He had reportedly won a lot of money gambling at casinos, which she was sure he used his powers to achieve. 

Theon had died a few years ago on a mission that they had gone on, their last mission as a team. After the failure to save Theon and the death of one of their brothers they decided that it was time to stop listening to Tywin and to finally move on with their lives. 

She was always closest to Robb, her biological brother. Her mother shockingly gave birth to triplets, her Robb and Arya. While she was never necessarily close to Arya she was close with Robb. He was the only one that had decided to stay with Tywin. She assumed it was because his relationship with Margaery had completely flopped, her leaving him so quickly to marry a man. 

That brings her to Margaery. She had always thought that she was so beautiful, the most beautiful person that she had ever seen. She would never tell Jon that, he would most certainly disagree but then again none of them were allowed to mention ‘her’ name again. Margaery was the most successful out of life. While Jon had become rich through gambling Margaery had become an actress and had gotten a family. She missed Margaery more than she would ever let on. 

The final of her siblings, her actual sister Arya. Despite not looking like her at all there was no doubt that she was her sister. They came into the world together. Arya was always so much different from herself. They had never gotten along and she would always butt heads with Robb. From what she had heard Arya was currently attempting to engage in a relationship with a police officer, although the man was bull headed and probably had no idea of this. 

Sansa realized that she would not be able to stand outside and wait forever so she sucked it up and went inside. She was met by quiet, it was weird. The mansion used to be bustling with noise, so it was eerie for it to be silent. 

“I didn’t think you would show.” Robb breaks the silence walking up and giving her a hug. “Although I am glad you did.” Robb adds quickly. “It is good to see you.” 

“Thanks.” Sansa tells him. “It feels weird to be back, almost surreal.” They settle into a comfortable silence before she breaks it again. “I heard that you went to the moon. Was it fun?” 

“It was certainly much different than down here.” Robb tells her with a laugh. 

“You got much bigger Robb.” Sansa tells him. “I mean, no offense, I didn’t mean it like that, it looks mostly like muscle.” 

“Yeah.” Robb responds looking uncomfortable. 

“You shouldn’t be here.” She hears from the side as she jerks her head looking over to see Arya leaning on the door frame. “You don’t belong here.” She adds on. “Not after what you did.” 

“Still wearing your stupid costume.” Robb yells at Arya as she begins to move away. 

“You know maybe she is right, I don’t know if I should be here.” Sansa states, beginning to move away. 

“Don’t listen to her. You belong here. I want you here.” Robb reassures her. “We are family, family should stick together.” He adds before following Arya up the stairs. 

Before he can continue to follow her, Robb stops at his father’s room, and decides to enter it to look for any missing clues. He looks around the bed, searching for anything that could explain the death of his father. 

“You won’t find anything.” Arya says from the doorway. “I looked over the coroner's report and the police report, no forced entry, nothing broken, it was a clean death.” 

“Then where was his monocle?” Robb asks. Robb was always his favorite, being labeled as such as number one. After that it was hard to tell, he kept a picture up of her, number five, after her disappearance, and increased his harshness just so that it would never happen again. 

“I don’t know, and I don’t give a shit honestly.” Arya says. “Lets go, I wanna get this done with and get out of here.” 

-

“Sansa.” Davos starts, hobbling over to where she is looking over the mantle of ‘her’. 

“Davos.” She starts, giving him a hug and approaching him. “It is so good to see you after all of this time.” They fall into a silence that she can’t tell if it is comfortable or awkward. “I have to know, did he ever read the book?” 

“Hmm. No.” Davos tells her bluntly. 

“How long has it been?” Sansa asks, motioning to the picture sitting at the top of the mantle. 

“8 years 1 month and 10 days.” Davos responds. “Your father always held a soft spot for her.” He adds, “he always made sure that I kept track, until his final breath he was still certain that she would return. 

-

“Margaery.” Robb breaths, it had been so long since she had seen it was weird, uncomfortable for sure. 

“Robb, you’ve gotten, bigger.” Was all that she could manage to muster. 

“Yeah.” Robb says, clearly not wanting to discuss his mass any further. “How are things, how is the husband, how is Claire?” Robb asks as Margaery suddenly looks disgusted. 

“I forgot that you were gone for eight months, you haven't heard anything.” Margaery says with a pained smile. 

“Right, so how are things?” He asks again, clearly not noticing her tension. 

“Well, I no longer have a husband.” She says bitterly. “Turns out that I suck at living a normal life.” She laughs bitterly. 

“What about Claire?” Robb asks, almost not wanting to know the answer that he is inevitably going to get. 

“He got her. He got full custody.” Margaery tells him. 

“Shit, I’m sorry Marge.” Robb tells her. “You didn’t want to use your power or something?” Robb asks. 

-

“Jon.” Arya starts, approaching him carefully. “How are you feeling?” 

“Better. I guess.” Jon says with a sigh. “I still miss her every day, it doesn’t get better, but I am done with alcohol and drugs.” He then looks to his side, “no, it is not a bad thing that I am off of drugs, they were awful.” 

“Who were you talking to?” Arya asks. “Just then, who were you talking to, what were you doing, you were talking to someone?” 

“No one.” Jon tells her. “Talking to myself.” He adds. “It was in Sansa’s book didn’t you read it?”

“No.” Arya tells him plainly before walking away. 

“You have to get over her man, she isn’t coming back.” Theon tells him. “Plus we need to start using again man.”

“I am not using again, the only reason you want me to use is that you could get control of my body and use me, I don’t want that to happen ever again.” Jon tells him bluntly. “She will come back. I just know it, she has to.” 

“Whatever man, you are so lame, just a little bit so that I can feel something man.” Theon begs.

“No.” 

-

As the family awaits for night to fall they are each seated in different rooms. It was never talked about but it seemed that they had done enough talking for the rest of the day. Jon was sulking, thinking about ‘her’. Robb was on the fritz, trying to figure out who killed their father. Margaery was done interacting with people, instead trying and failing to get a hold of her daughter. Arya was throwing knives against the wall. Sansa was alone, in her old room, looking through her old records trying to find something to play, before finally landing on something that they all used to listen to as kids. She placed the record into the player and cranked it up to the max volume before letting the music flow through the house. 

Children behave, that's what they say when we're together  
And watch how you play  
They don't understand  
And so we're  
Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands  
Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground and then you say  
I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
Look at the way we gotta hide what we're doin'  
'Cause what would they say  
If they ever knew  
And so we're  
Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands  
Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground and then you say  
I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
Running just as fast as we can, holding on to one another hands  
Trying to get away into the night and then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground and then you say  
I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound  
I think we're alone now,  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now,  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound

-

After listening to the song then still not talking to each other they had finally made their way back into the dining room. 

“He did not have a simple hard attack; he was killed.” Robb insists. “Does anyone know anything that could tell us how this happens?” 

“Why do you think this because of that stupid monocle?” Arya asks with a scoff. “That monocle meant nothing.” 

“Exactly, it meant nothing, so why would someone take it. That means they were close to him, they knew him personally.” Robb tells them. “Jon, can you summon him or something.” 

“No, I can’t.” Jon tells them. 

“Isn’t that your whole deal, that you can summon the dead. What can you do if you can’t do that?” Margaery asks as Arya gives her a glare. 

“I haven't been able to use my powers in eight years.” He tells them. 

“Why not?” Margaery asks slightly annoyed. 

“I don’t know, not in the right mindset or something, I don’t know.” Jon tells them. “Plus no one killed him, why would you even ask that.” 

“He thinks one of us killed him.” Arya tells them coldly, not even bothering to look up from sharpening her knives. 

“Are you kidding me?” Jon asks with a scoff. 

“Seriously?” Sansa adds. 

“You know what, I don’t even care.” Margaery tells them, ending their bickering. “Can we just get this stupid funeral over with so that I can go home.”

With that they all made their way outside, with Davos following them. They made their way to the spot that used to hold an oak tree, which Robb claimed was his favorite spot. “Does anyone have any words to say?” No one says anything, most of them hating their father. “Very well, your father was a man that got what he wanted to get done. He was a father, a friend. He made me who I am today.” 

“Let’s not mince words.” Arya tells them. “Our father was a prick. An asshole. Responsible for the death of two of our family members.” 

“Watch yourself Arya.” Robb warns, anger seeping out of him. 

“It’s number two. That is what he called us. We had to get our names from mother.” Arya responds. “He was an awful person, and an even worse father.” 

“Shut up Arya!” Robb yells. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Robb. I seem to think that you are forgetting that he sent you to the moon just because he couldn’t stand the sight of you!” Arya yells back. 

With that Robb lost it, running at Arya and swinging at her, missing as she ducks under his punch. 

“Children!” Davos yells to no avail as they continue to fight. 

Arya ducks another punch, kicking Robb in the back of his leg as he manages to shove her away, gaining herself space. 

Before they continue they are interrupted by a loud sound and thunder as it suddenly begins to rain. They all turn around and look up to see a blazing electromagnetic disturbance crackling like a fireball. 

“Get behind me!” Robb yells as they all fall behind him.

“Yeah! Behind us!” Arya yells, standing next to him not behind him. 

The disturbance gets more powerful, louder, the cackling more intense as it looks as though it is about to explode. 

Then before they can blink, someone is sent through the portal, falling on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> My thoughts behind giving who what power is fairly simple. Sansa because Sophie played Dark Phoenix and Vanya is pretty much Dark Phoenix. Arya is Diego because knives. Margaery is Allison because the similarities are uncanny. Robb is Luther because his rage and rushed decision making. Jon is Klaus but I wanted to write Theon as the one with the degenerative personality because i think it will be fairly different from the show by doing that. Daenerys is five/the boy because if she can't have dragons I'm going to give her the best ability.   
> Just a short chapter also to gauge reception. Don't worry, this will be fairly different from the show. It will stay fairly similar to season 1 but character interactions will be much different. However season 2 (when I get to book 2) will be extremely different.


End file.
